The Diabetes in Early Pregnancy Project has the following objectives: 1) To examine the relationship between maternal diabetic control during organo-genesis and malformations in the offspring. To identify, if possible, a specific teratogenic factor or factors in the diabetic metabolic state; and 2) To compare early fetal loss rates in women with diabetes and control subjects. Signing a contract with an outside computer services corporation, Group Operations, Inc., has premitted the analysis of the DIEP to proceed much more rapidly. It has become apparent since analysis has begun on several topics that additional editing is required. For this reason editing and analysis have proceeded in tandem. We have been fortunate that the study centers have continued to check data as required despite not having paid personnel assigned to this task. Our first major analytic project, fetal loss rates after normal 8 week ultrasound, has been completed and the results submitted for publication. Our second project has been the basic question of malformation rates in the diabetic and control populations. This analysis has reached the stage of being reported at a meeting of the American Diabetes Association and the Teratology Society in June 1987 and a manuscript has been prepared and is currently undergoing revision.